D&D
by Millervaa
Summary: Daphné Greengrass entre en troisième année d'études supérieures. Elle est la première femme Sang Pur à continuer ses études après Poudlard. Rien n'est facile pour elle de ce fait. Surtout que sa sœur cadette annonce ses fiançailles avec Drago Malefoy. Heureusement, elle peut compter sur certains proches. OS


Daphné Greengrass détestait trois choses.

La première, Pansy Parkinson. Dès son premier jour à Poudlard, elle avait maudit cette idiote prétentieuse. Malheureusement, Daphné s'était retrouvé dans le même dortoir que Pansy. Elle avait donc dû, pendant sept longues années faire comme si elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde. Pansy avait toujours prit le dessus à Poudlard et Daphné suivait distraitement. Elle se fichait totalement de ses fréquentations à cette époque.

La deuxième, Drago Malefoy. Il avait invité Pansy au bal de Noël. Il avait refusé ses avances en cinquième année pour sortir avec Pansy. Elle avait eu le cœur brisé. Pas d'amour mais de jalousie. Il avait également préféré sa sœur cadette Astoria dernièrement, venant lui faire la cours dès que son emploi du temps le lui permettait. De ce fait, elle détestait tous les Malefoy sans exception (ils étaient trois) et leur souhaitait les pires souffrances.

La troisième, les elfes de maisons. Depuis que Marty, s'était donné des coups de tisons devant elle, Daphné ne pouvait supporter ces créatures. Elle en avait vraiment très peur. Ses parents avaient dû renvoyer tous leurs serviteurs car Daphné faisait des crises de panique dès qu'elle en croisait un. Un psychomage avait essayé de faire entendre raison a l'enfant, sans succès. Sa conclusion avait été la suivante : Éloigner les elfes de maison de son entourage et tout irait pour le mieux.

Heureusement, Daphné n'avait jamais su qu'à Poudlard, il y avait des dizaines d'elfes pour préparer les repas et entretenir le château. Et elle ne s'était jamais posé la question sur la nature de ceux qui effectuaient les tâches ménagères.

Depuis deux années, elle avait obtenu ses ASPICS. Elle avait ensuite entamé des études à Harlow, l'université de langues étrangères. Elle entrait en troisième année et passerait son CALMAR (Certificat d'Aptitude en Langue : Manuscrite Avancée et Récitée) à la fin de l'année.

Le matin de la rentrée, le beau temps était de la partie, signe que c'était toujours l'été. Daphné avait mis sa robe préférée, rouge à pois noirs décolletée et les chaussures compensées assorties. Elle accrocha un nœud dans son épaisse chevelure brune et traça un trait d'eye-liner au-dessus de ses yeux bleus. Elle décida qu'elle était prête après s'être aspergée de son parfum aux coquelicots. D'humeur joyeuse elle sortit de l'immense bâtisse des Greengrass et sautilla jusqu'au portail en chantonnant. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire accepter à ses parents qu'elle n'épouserait pas un homme fortuné et de bonne famille après sa septième année et au bout de centaines de supplications, elle avait réussit à convaincre son père que des études supérieures étaient indispensables à sa vie.

A quelques mètres du portail en fer forgé, elle s'arrêta et transplana. Il était l'heure pile, quand elle entra dans l'amphithéâtre où le doyen allait faire son discours de rentrée. Daphné retrouva son ami Simon et s'installa à ses côtés. Tous les étudiants en langues étaient réunis en ce début d'années. Daphné en connaissait pas mal de vue. Ils devaient être à peu près trois cents et tous étaient suspendus aux lèvres du directeur. Daphné était radieuse, en effet, pour la troisième année, il n'y aurait ni Parkinson, ni Malefoy et ni Elfes de maison pour lui pourrir sa vie quotidienne. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait...

A quatorze heures précise, Simon et Daphné passèrent la porte de la salle de classe où on leur dispenserait les cours de Magyar cette année. Leur Professeur habituel, Mr Stark était face à eux en grande discussion avec un homme qu'ils ne voyaient que de dos. Il était assez grand et robuste. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs étaient assez longs puisqu'ils étaient retenus par un lien noir, qui semblait être en satin. Une sonnerie stridente retentit et le Pr Stark frappa dans ses mains. C'était un homme très maigre, brun et qui parlait toujours avec un enthousiasme débordant communiquant sa passion pour la langue utilisée par tous les sorciers d'Europe de l'Est et du Nord.

\- Bonjour mes chers élèves, j'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées. Pour ma part, je suis heureux de vous retrouver. Je vais vous parler aujourd'hui de notre programme pour cette année. Mais avant cela, je me dois de vous présenter mon assistant pour cette année. Darius Malefoy.

A cette annonce, un petit cri se fit entendre. C'est Daphné qui l'avait poussé en voyant l'homme blond s'avancer et en entendant le nom que son professeur avait prononcé. Rapidement, elle baissa la tête pour se faire oublier. Ce qui ne fut pas difficile puisque toutes les jeunes filles de l'assistance étaient subjuguées par la beauté de Darius.

Dans leur promotion, il n'y avait que deux garçons, Simon et Nigel. Et Nigel semblait trouver Darius Malefoy bien à son goût aussi.

L'ex Serpentard analysa ensuite le physique du Malefoy qu'elle avait devant elle. Mêmes cheveux, mêmes yeux gris, même teint de porcelaine (ou cadavérique, c'est selon) et surtout, exactement le même air de supériorité qu'elle avait dû supporter pendant sept longues années. Ce Darius était bien un descendant Malefoy. Cependant, elle trouva cela étonnant, jamais auparavant elle n'avait entendu dire que Drago avait un frère aîné. Cela dit, elle n'avait jamais écouté ce qui se disait sur cette famille, n'étant pas du genre curieuse.

Elle décrocha lorsque le jeune homme se présenta. Aucun intérêt à écouter un Malefoy parler. Elle posa son menton dans sa main et commença à dessiner sur son parchemin. Quand la fin du cours sonna, elle fut heureuse de pouvoir sortir de la salle et doubla toutes ses camarades qui semblaient vouloir rester le plus longtemps possible dans la pièce pour pouvoir contempler la beauté venue d'ailleurs.

Simon suivit son amie de très près.

\- Alors Daf, tu n'es pas sous le charme de Darius ?

La brune haussa les épaules et émit un ricanement dédaigneux.

\- Certainement pas. Je me fiche totalement d'un garçon comme lui. Tout est ridicule chez lui.

\- Pourtant, j'ai entendu Madison dire que son accent était la plus belle chose qu'elle ait entendu de toute sa vie.

\- Il a un accent ?

\- Oui, assez sévère même. Tu n'as pas fait attention ?

\- A vrai dire, je n'ai absolument rien écouté de ce qu'il a dit. Allez, dépêches-toi où la vieille Presley va nous tuer.

Miss Presley enseignait l'Afrikaans. Si le Pr Spark était fortement apprécié de ses élèves et toujours sympathique, c'était totalement l'inverse pour le Pr Presley. Elle passait son temps à faire des reproches aux étudiants et les faisaient crouler sous les devoirs. Beaucoup avaient arrêté cette matière à la fin de la première année. Ils n'étaient que cinq. Enfin six. En effet, Darius Malefoy se présenta au Pr Presley quelques minutes après le début du cours, sûr de lui. Daphné sourit intérieurement en attendant que la vieille femme lui hurle dessus et le fasse sortir de classe comme elle le faisait avec les retardataires. Malheureusement, Miss Presley lui sourit tel une adolescente et le pria de s'installer. Suite à cette injustice, Daphné décida que Darius Malefoy était l'ennemi numéro un et elle lui jeta un regard noir. Cependant, l'intéressé ne s'en rendit pas compte puisqu'il continuait son numéro de charme.

\- Très bien mes chers enfants. Nous allons tout de suite commencer à travailler car le programme de cette année est très dense et il faut que vous ayez votre CALMAR. Bon, ceci étant dit. Vos livres. Page 394. Miss Greengrass, lisez nous le texte je vous prie.

Daphné regarda autour d'elle, affolée. Son regard croisa deux yeux gris, froids qui s'allumèrent d'un coup. C'est l'impression qu'elle eut en tout cas et son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Ignorant totalement ce qui venait d'arriver, elle commença à lire le texte en Afrikaans. Ils passèrent le reste du cours à traduire et à analyser le document. Daphné et Simon participaient beaucoup, ils avaient toujours apprécié cette langue dérivée du Hollandais. Les autres donnaient une ou deux réponses par-ci, par-là. Darius restait en retrait, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il fixait les jambes de Daphné que sa robe ne cachaient pas du tout.

Seul Simon s'était aperçu de l'intérêt de l'assistant de Stark pour son amie puisque chacun était plongé entre son livre et les notes qu'ils prenaient.

Simon lui, savait qu'il pourrait récupérer les parchemins de Daphné alors il ne s'en faisait pas trop. Elle était assidue pour deux après tout.

Le cours se termina et tel un diable sortant de sa boîte, Daphné partit la première, personne ne pût la suivre. Elle transplana directement du couloir et fût soulagée d'atterrir dans le parc de son manoir. Elle passa la porte en criant qu'elle était rentrée mais aucun son ne lui parvint contrairement à d'habitude. Elle se déchaussa dans le hall et à cet instant, une tornade blonde se jeta dans ses bras. Astoria. Sa petite sœur.

\- Hé, il se passe quoi là ?

\- Daphné ! Je suis si heureuse. Je vais me marier.

\- Qui est l'inconscient qui veut de toi ?

\- Astoria fit une moue boudeuse dont elle avait le secret.

\- Daphné, ne fais pas celle qui l'ignore enfin !

Un mouvement attira son attention. Drago Malefoy.

\- Et oui. Je viens de faire ma demande et ton père a accepté, après quelques négociations. Merveilleux n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'approcha d'Astoria et la prit par les épaules. Il arborait son sourire d'hypocrite, celui qui donnait à Daphné des envies de meurtres. Malgré son envie de lui arracher les tripes et de s'en faire des colliers, Daphné poussa un hurlement aiguë, digne de Pansy Parkinson elle-même et se mit à applaudir des deux mains en sautillant. Et elle attrapa Drago et Astoria et les fit tourner. Elle s'écœura de son comportement, mais sa sœur avait l'air tellement heureuse et elle avait toujours été ainsi avec Drago.

Ils passèrent ensuite à la cuisine pour boire une biereaubeurre. Les parents Malefoy et ceux des filles étaient toujours au petit salon pour discuter des modalités et du contrat de mariage.

\- C'était bien ta rentrée ?

Daphné passait pour la marginale auprès de toutes les familles de Sang Pur de Grande-Bretagne. Elle était la première depuis des siècles à aller plus loin que les ASPICS mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle raconta en gros sa journée.

\- D'ailleurs Drago. Tu connais un certain Darius Malefoy ?

Le jeune homme face à elle pâlit légèrement.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ? D'où tu le connais ?

\- Oh. Il est dans certains cours avec moi. Et c'est l'assistant de mon prof de Magyar. Il te ressemble étrangement.

Drago ne semblait pas disposé à en dire plus. Elle insista.

\- Il est de ta famille ? Allez racontes.

Mais il ne raconta rien puisque Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy appelèrent leur hériter pour qu'ils partent. Dès qu'ils aperçurent Daphné, ils tournèrent les talons. Une jeune fille de la Haute, pas mariée à plus de vingt ans n'était définitivement pas quelqu'un de fréquentable et il était important pour les parents Malefoy de bien le faire ressentir.

Daphné la paria retrouva volontiers le chemin de sa chambre et attendit qu'on l'appelle pour dîner. Toute la soirée, on parla des fiançailles de la cadette et de l'officialisation qui aurait lieu à la fin du mois au manoir du fiancé, pour laisser aux deux matriarches le temps de tout préparer. Daphné avait entendu les mots « duveteux », « pastels », « chérubins » et « dragées ». Cette soirée promettait d'être merdique à souhait. Elle espérait que Blaise Zabini et Millicent Bulstrod seraient présents. Il n'y avait que trois personne qu'elle considérait comme ses amis. Simon, Blaise et Millicent. Les autres étaient des connaissances.

Le lendemain, Daphné portait une robe mauve avec, comme toujours les accessoires assortis. Elle arriva à l'école avec un peu d'avance. Devant la salle d'Asturien, Darius était là. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle le trouva magnifique ! Typiquement Malefoy, le port altier, la tenue vestimentaire impeccable et surtout, l'air sur de lui. Elle se força à se rappeler un mantra qu'elle utilisait au temps de Poudlard « Malefoy, c'est le mal alors trouves-toi un autre mâle ».

\- Bonjour, je suis Darius Malefoy.

\- Je sais qui tu es. Tu t'es présenté hier en Magyar. Tu es parent avec Drago Malefoy ?

Drago ? Oui.

\- C'est pour ça que tu lui ressembles autant.

Darius, flatté s'inclina légèrement.

\- Merci.

Daphné éclata d'un rire sans joie.

\- Ce n'était pas du tout un compliment.

Le jeune homme ne laissa rien transparaître s'il fut vexé, il enchaîna.

\- Tu sais Daphné, à ta place je me méfierais. Tu n'as pas une réputation des plus « saine » chez les belles familles.

\- Oh par Merlin, c'est pas vrai ? Moi qui pensait vraiment être adoptée un jour parmi l'élite !

Son ton était ironique, mais seuls ses amis le comprenaient. Ses parents, sa sœur et toutes les autres personne qu'elle côtoyait n'avaient jamais compris combien elle se jouait d'eux.

\- Ainsi Miss Greengrass n'a que faire des codes et de la déontologie sorcière ?

Les yeux de Daphné s'agrandirent de surprise. Apparemment, Darius Malefoy pouvait décrypter ses talents de comédienne et il savait qui elle était. Pour ne pas trop en dire et garder la face, elle se mura dans un silence qui amusa le garçon face à elle puisqu'il la fixait avec un regard pétillant. Leurs camarades arrivèrent au compte goutte et ils ne se parlèrent plus.

Les semaines suivantes furent vraiment éprouvante pour Daphné. A la maison, on ne parlait que du mariage d'Astoria, à l'école Darius la fixait avec un sourire qu'elle jugeait de pervers. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis le lendemain de la rentrée mais elle sentait souvent son regard sur elle. Simon lui avait d'ailleurs confirmé que ce Malefoy la dévorait du regard. Pour quelle raison ? C'était un vrai mystère. Si Darius regardait Daphné avec délice, Simon avait le droit à des regards plus que noirs dès qu'il touchait la brunette ou riait avec elle. Il prenait donc un malin plaisir à faire enrager l'étranger, c'était tellement facile. Il lui suffisait de replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, de se pencher un peu plus lorsqu'il lui parlait et Darius semblait crever de jalousie.

En tant qu'assistant, Darius faisait deux cours hebdomadaires à toutes les promotions, de ce fait les mardi et les jeudi étaient réservés. Daphné était plus détendue ces deux jours de la semaine. En effet, elle ne sentait pas le regard lourd du jeune homme. Et quand il enseignait, les autres l'accaparaient tellement qu'il ne pouvait s'adonner à son passe-temps favori.

La jeune Greengrass, qui se savait faible quand il s'agissait de Malefoy s'efforçait de ne pas penser à lui, de ne pas tenter de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait et surtout de n'avoir aucun contact avec lui.

Daphné et Simon s'étaient rendus à la bibliothèque pour faire leur devoir. Ils s'étaient assis à leur table habituel, face à l'entrée dans la section Histoire. Au bout de quelques minutes, le garçon commença à asticoter son amie, comme il aimait le faire ces derniers temps.

\- Daf, tu devrais faire attention à tes miches ! Il va te manger toute crue le grand Malefoy.

\- N'importe quoi ! Je suis sure qu'il s'en fiche de moi. La seule chose qu'il a, c'est qu'il s'ennuie pendant les cours alors il s'est dit qu'il allait m'embêter. Tu sais, les Malefoy sont tous comme ça. Ils aiment se mettre tout le monde dans la poche et après ils choisissent. Et crois-moi, Daphné Greengrass n'a aucune importance.- on pouvait facilement sentir de la rancœur dans ses paroles- ils les choisissent plus cruches ou plus blondes ou plus dépendantes.

Simon, qui ignorait tout du béguin de Daphné pour Drago ne comprenait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir.

\- Je pensais que tu étais contente pour ta sœur. Et aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'elle était cruche ou trop dépendante.

Daphné s'agaça.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça. Arrêtes de te mêler de ma vie. Et laisses-moi relire ma version.

Simon n'insista pas. Il connaissait Daphné depuis trois ans maintenant et avait toujours eu du mal à la comprendre sur certains points mais il savait qu'elle était très rancunière. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à travailler pour avoir les meilleures notes possibles, voulant prouver à sa famille et à tous les sang-purs qu'elle s'en sortirait sans eux et qu'elle avait raison de continuer ses études. Il ne l'avait jamais vu intéressé par un garçon et elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de sentiments. Par contre, il avait bien remarqué qu'elle était tiraillée entre la jalousie et la joie concernant l'union prochaine de sa petite sœur. Était-ce dû au mariage ? Au futur marié ? Du fait qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur ?

A côté de ça, c'était une merveilleuse amie. Ils avaient été à Poudlard en même temps et même si ils se connaissaient de vue ils ne s'étaient parlés qu'à la rentrée à Harlow. Aucune maison ne les séparaient, ça avait été beaucoup plus simple. Ils étaient rapidement devenus inséparables à l'école.

En dehors cependant, Simon avait d'autres chat à fouetter. Sa petite amie Lucy l'accaparait. Lucy n'aimait pas trop Daphné et inversement. Il menait une sorte de double vie, sauf que les deux femmes de sa vie connaissaient l'existence de sa « rivale ».

Ils continuèrent de travailler en silence, plume en main. La porte s'ouvrit et dès qu'il vit Daphné remuer sur sa chaise et s'empourprer légèrement, il sut que Darius venait d'entrer. Levant les yeux, il vit Darius, fier comme un coq passer devant eux, Kelsey Miller à son bras. Simon le regarda passer. Kelsey Miller...C'est pas ce qui ferait gagner des points à Darius. Une main se posa sur son bras et Daphné murmura à Simon.

\- Tu vois, il ne s'intéresse pas du tout à moi. Alors cesses de me faire croire qu'un garçon comme lui pourrait me trouver à son goût. Maudits Malefoy !

Elle rassembla ses affaires avec des gestes incertains, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout et courut vers la porte aussi vite que ses talons pouvaient lui permettre. Simon avait constaté qu'elle retenait des larmes. Il décida qu'une mise au point s'imposait. Prenant une forte inspiration, il se leva et alla se planter devant la table à laquelle Kelsey chuchotait toutes sortes de choses à l'oreille de Darius, tout au fond.

\- Malefoy, il faut qu'on parle.

Darius n'avait pas envie de discuter avec Simon Jones, qui l'exaspérait plus que tout, mais il était poli. Il prit congés auprès de Kelsey et suivit le garçon dans les couloirs de l'école. Ils sortirent du bâtiment principal et s'arrêtèrent sous un arbre dans le patio.

Face à face, ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Darius prit la parole, décidé à en finir au plus vite.

\- Ecoutes Jones. Je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire et tu es dans tes droits. Daphné est ta copine et je comprends que ça puisse te contrarier que je sois aussi, démonstratif. Ce n'est pas très respectueux de ma part. Si les rôles étaient inversés, je t'aurais déjà jeté quelques Doloris,je l'admet. Il n'est pas nécessaire que nous discutions plus longtemps, je vais faire des efforts. Tu vois, j'ai déjà commencé, j'ai passé du temps avec...heu...la blonde là...Kelly.

Simon, interdit, murmura « Kelsey ».

\- Oui, j'étais pas loin. A plus tard alors.

Et il tourna les talons, les mains dans les poches. « Il est con ou quoi ? ».

\- Malefoy ! Revient immédiatement. Je ne t'ai pas dit ce que j'avais à te dire.

\- A quoi bon ? Hurla le blond qui était déjà à quelques mètres.

Simon le rejoignit.

\- T'es con ou quoi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Malefoy, tu connais l'amitié entre un garçon et une fille ?

Voyant Darius froncer les sourcils, Simon développa.

\- Daphné est mon amie. Il n'y a qu'une bonne entente entre nous. Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, Lucy. -il sortit une photo de son porte-feuille et la montra à Darius- ma petite amie, depuis deux ans. Tu comprends ?

\- Je ne suis pas idiot Jones. Tu la colle comme si tu étais son ombre et Kali m'a confirmé à plusieurs reprises que vous étiez en couple qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je pense ?

\- Kelsey ! Tu n'es pas capable de te souvenir d'un prénom ?

Cette fille ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Et Daphné ?

\- Je vois bien que je la met mal à l'aise. Alors, j'imagine qu'elle me veut le plus loin possible d'elle.

Simon manqua d'éclater de rire mais l'air malheureux de Darius le dissuada de le faire. Jamais auparavant il n'avait remarqué la moindre faiblesse chez le jeune étranger.

\- Supposons qu'elle veuille bien de toi. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu es sincère ?

\- Un serment inviolable ?

Simon sursauta en entendant la proposition de Darius.

\- Attends, tu parles de cette formule là, ou si tu ne respectes pas ton allégeance, tu meurs ?

Darius hocha la tête.

\- Je n'ai que cette garantie à t'offrir.

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire alors. Tu me fais vraiment peur là. Bon, pour la faire courte, je pense que tu peux tenter ta chance auprès de Daphné. Pour une raison qui n'est connue que par elle, tu lui plaît. -il vit alors les lèvres de Darius s'élargir en un sourire qu'il trouva inquiétant- elle a du mal à l'admettre. Tout à l'heure, quand elle t'a vu avec Kelsey, elle a été blessée. Et elle est persuadée que tu te joues d'elle, que c'est pour mieux la tourmenter que tu la regardes avec adoration.

\- La seule fois où j'ai pu lui parler, elle m'a bien fait comprendre que je ressemblais trop à Drago pour qu'elle me côtoie.

Simon haussa les épaules.

\- Ecoutes, je t'en ai déjà beaucoup trop dit. Arranges-toi pour la faire craquer. Et ne me balances pas où tu pourrais le regretter.

\- Aucun problème. Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

\- Je veux que Daphné soit heureuse. C'est mon amie la plus chère et elle ne mérite que des choses bien. Et je pense que tu pourrais l'aider à retrouver ce qu'elle a perdu.

\- Comme ?

\- Son estime d'elle-même, et l'estime des autres. Des Sang-purs surtout.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je suis bien vu chez les sorciers ?

\- Tu es un Malefoy non ?

\- Alors, c'est juste mon nom ?

\- Entre autre. Je vois bien que tu as eu une bonne éducation, que tu es riche et tu te tiens remarquablement. Tu es un fils de bonne famille. Tu sais, c'est difficile pour Daphné en ce moment. Elle ne l'admettras pas mais sa petite sœur s'est fiancée à la rentrée et elle est mise de côté.

\- Je sais.

Ils se saluèrent et chacun partit de son côté. Simon alla récupérer ses affaires qu'il avait laissées à la bibliothèque de l'école, sourire aux lèvres. Il espérait tout de même que sa chère amie ne saurait jamais ce qu'il venait de faire.

Daphné était rentrée chez elle et mélancolique, elle avait fuit effervescence qui régnait dans le petit salon après avoir salué Narcissa Malefoy, qui lui avait répondu du bout des lèvres. Sa mère et sa sœur ne l'avaient pas retenue et avaient continuer à discuter de la fête qui aurait lieu le samedi suivant. Elles passaient leur journées à cette activité depuis des semaines. Narcissa Malefoy envahissait le petit salon et elles parlaient décorations et gastronomie. Une fois dans sa chambre, Daphné s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à pleurer, fatiguée de n'attirer personne, de n'avoir fait que les mauvais choix. Même sa propre famille s'était délaissée de cette mauvaise fille, qui avait souhaité faire des études plutôt que d'épouser un garçon de Sang Pur comme Théodore Nott ou Adrian Pucey. Elle savait aussi que ses parents avaient, comme toutes les autres familles, une obsession pour les mariages avec de bons partis et qu'elle n'avait fait que repousser le problème en décidant de faire des études. Un jour ou l'autre, ils la livreraient comme sacrifice à n'importe quel garçon du moment que son sang soit bon, de même que sa réputation. Non pas que Daphné ne voulait pas se marier. C'est surtout qu'elle voulait décider avec qui, quand et pourquoi. Ressassant les mêmes idées depuis deux heures, elle devint bougonne.

On frappa à sa porte.

\- Chérie, viens. Lady Malefoy est partit. Tu dois descendre faire le premier essayage de ta robe pour samedi. Astoria l'a fait faire juste pour toi. Elle voulait te faire une surprise.

Daphné sourit en entendant sa mère. Ainsi sa petite sœur avait-elle fait faire une robe ? Même si elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas participer à l'enthousiasme ambiant, elle ne voulait pas non plus faire de peine à sa famille. La situation n'était pas facile pour eux, elle se devait de faire quelques efforts.

Elle rejoignit Astoria qui cachait la robe dans son dos. D'un coup, sa sœur montra le vêtement.

\- Daphné, je sais que tu aimes les robes courtes, mais Narcissa a refusé catégoriquement que quiconque porte du court. Alors, j'ai pensé qu'une robe courte devant, mais longue derrière serait un bon compromis et ma future belle-mère a accepté. Et puis, j'ai choisi du bleu klein, je me suis dit que ça changerait. Et puis, regarde, on a fait mettre des petits sequins pour faire le contour du bustier. Tu veux l'essayer ?

Sa sœur avait dit tout ça sans respirer, d'une traite. Elle tendait la robe à Daphné et semblait craindre la réponse. L'aînée des Greengrass prit ce qu'on lui tendait et se rendit dans la petite pièce adjacente pour se changer. Elle était touchée que sa sœur lui ai fait faire une robe en fonction de ses goûts. Elle l'imaginait même se battre contre Narcissa pour faire imposer son choix. Elle passa l'habit qui lui allait bien. Le bustier était splendide, le tissu soyeux était doublé d'organza au niveau de la jupe s'arrêtait au-dessus de ses genoux et était beaucoup plus long derrière, il traînait un peu. Elle sortit et sa mère lui laça l'arrière au niveau du dos. Elle sourit devant les deux membres de sa famille.

\- Tu es très jolie Daphné !

\- Oui, Astoria a raison. Tu vas peut être trouver un fiancé.

Daphné jeta un regard noir à sa mère.

\- J'ai aussi prévu les chaussures et les bijoux. Regarde !

Sentant l'orage arrivé, Astoria lui montra les chaussures à talons et la parure de bijou en saphir et or blanc qui était vraiment époustouflante. Les boucles d'oreilles, le bracelet et la bague. Daphné en aurait pleuré de joie, même si les talons des chaussures n'étaient pas compensées mais plutôt fins et qu'elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir marcher et danser toute une soirée avec.

\- Astoria, il faudra les rendre après ?

\- Non. C'est ça le plus beau.

\- Et toi ? Montres moi ce que tu vas porter !

Astoria rayonnait. Sa sœur faisait enfin des efforts et s'intéressait à sa vie. Elle lui montra alors sa robe bleue pastel «nous serons les sœurs en bleu » avait-elle dit, amusée. Cependant, celle d'Astoria était beaucoup plus volumineuse du fait des cerceaux au niveau de la jupe, faite de tulle et les bretelles étaient très larges et du même tissu que la ceinture qui fermait un nœud derrière. Daphné fut contente de constater qu'elle avait échappée au pire. En effet, la robe gnagnan était pour sa sœur. Jamais Daphné n'aurait accepté de porter une robe avec des nœuds, quelque soit le motif. Daphné la complimenta tout de même pour ses choix et puis elle l'interrogea sur les réjouissances de prévues.

Le lendemain, elle arriva trempée à l'école. Le temps de sortir du parc de sa maison pour transplaner, une pluie torrentielle avait débutée. Daphné avait mit une robe verte ce jour-là, et avec l'eau qui s'était déversée sur elle, son habit lui collait à la peau et était quasiment transparent. Elle arriva devant les toilettes du premier étage en claquant des dents et en cachant sa poitrine avec ses bras. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient complètement. On lui tapa sur l'épaule.

\- Daphné, pourquoi tu ne te sèches pas avec ta baguette ?

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement.

\- Je n'ai jamais réussi à mémoriser ce sortilège. Marmonna t-elle.

Avec un léger sourire, Darius sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Daphné. Un courant d'air chaud s'en échappa et en quelques secondes, la robe verte sécha, ainsi que les sous-vêtements en dentelle noire de Daphné. Puis il s'occupa de sa tête. Après avoir rangé sa baguette, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis sur sa joue.

\- Prends un parapluie la prochaine fois alors. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour t'éviter de tomber malade.

\- Oui, j'essaierais d'y penser. Merci quand même, mais tu n'étais pas obligé. J'aurais demandé à Simon de m'aider.

Darius grogna en l'entendant prononcer le prénom de Simon et il lui attrapa le poignet. Daphné essaya de s'échapper, mais le jeune homme avait trop de force.

\- Tu me fais mal. Lâche moi !

Il s'approcha de Daphné et l'embrassa. Fiévreusement. Il écrasait ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tétanisée Daphné se laissait faire, même si la sensation n'était pas très agréable pour elle. Elle se sentait vraiment minuscule dans les bras du grand blond et se sentait incapable de l'arrêter. Et Darius n'avait pas envie de la relâcher, au contraire il s'approcha jusqu'à la plaquer contre le mur. Ses mains, qui étaient jusque là restées sur ses poignets, se firent baladeuses. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Ils se séparèrent et Darius se lissa les cheveux et remit en place sa veste. Tandis que Daphné s'échappa vers sa destination initiale, les toilettes pour filles. Elle entendit tout de même que c'était le Pr Presley qui les avaient interrompus. Silencieusement, elle remercia la vieille femme. Darius et le Pr discutèrent quelques instants de choses et d'autres, comme si rien ne s'était passé quelques minutes avant. Daphné essayait de se calmer. Son premier baiser. Avec un Malefoy. Elle en aurait vraiment sourit, si ça avait été après une jolie balade dans un parc, ou après une grande déclaration. Enfermée dans un toilette, elle se mit à trembler. La cloche annonçant le début des cours raisonna dans le petit box. Elle attendit un instant puis s'assura que Darius n'était plus là. En courant, elle s'échappa du bâtiment, il pleuvait toujours. Elle marcha longtemps, sous la pluie et transplana chez elle. Bien décidée à ne pas aller en cours.

Pour couronner le tout, en plus du fiasco de son premier baiser, elle tomba malade. Elle avait déambulé dans les rues sous la pluie une bonne partie de la matinée sans parapluie alors que des trombes d'eau tombaient. Le soir même on appela un médicomage car Daphné avait une forte fièvre qui la faisait délirer. Elle était rentrée chez elle en début d'après-midi et était allée se coucher directement, inquiétant sa mère. Le verdict fut sans appel. On lui prescrivit des potions qui la remettrait sur pied et on lui interdit de sortir dans les prochains jours. Ce qui l'arrangea puisqu'elle ne reverrait pas Darius Malefoy de sitôt. Daphné fut même consigné dans sa chambre car il était impensable qu'elle transmette son virus à Astoria qui serait la reine de la fête d'ici quatre jours.

Le jeudi, un contre-temps de taille arriva. Narcissa Malefoy décida que la soirée devrait avoir lieu chez les Greengrass car leur salle de bal était beaucoup plus lumineuse que la leur et que c'était plus le ton qu'elle voulait donner à la fête. Ce fut un branle-bas de combat pendant les jours suivant pour que tout soit prêt. Nouvelles invitations à envoyer, prévenir traiteurs, décorateurs, fleuristes et autres prestataires du changement de lieu de la réception.

La veille de LA soirée de l'année, Daphné allait beaucoup mieux. Simon lui avait envoyé par hibou toutes leçons qu'elle avait loupé et elle avait bien prit le temps de tout rattraper. Elle l'avait de suite prévenu qu'elle était malade en espérant qu'il le dirait devant Darius, que celui-ci ne croit pas qu'elle n'allait pas à l'école à cause de lui.

Le samedi matin, elle fit la grasse matinée, soulagée de ne pas devoir supporter sa mère, sa sœur et Narcissa Malfoy qui était à la maison depuis six heures du matin, veillant à ce que tout se déroule comme prévu. Elle avait jeté un sort d'insonorisation à sa chambre et n'avait émergé que vers midi. En pyjama, elle était descendue dans la cuisine pour y dévorer toutes sortes d'aliments sucrés. Elle espérait ne croiser personne, malheureusement, sa maison était un vrai moulin ce jour-là et des dizaines d'employés défilèrent.

\- Daphné, je ne te savais pas si vorace !

Elle leva les yeux et soupira.

\- Blaise. Pourquoi tu es là aussi tôt ?

Le jeune homme s'assit à côté d'elle, déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie et lui vola une tartine à la gelée de lavande et basilic.

\- Oh tu sais, je voulais réaliser mon rêve le plus fou, te voir en pyjama.

\- Pffff ! Si c'est pour dire des choses comme ça, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

-Non. J'ai accompagné ma mère. Elle aide à tout organiser. Elle s'ennuie un peu, Narcissa a dû avoir pitié d'elle.

Ils discutèrent le temps que Daphné finisse son petit déjeuner. Ils ne se voyaient plus autant qu'à l'époque de Poudlard et ils en profitèrent pour rattraper le temps perdu. Daphné se souvint alors.

\- Blaise. Tu connais Darius Malefoy ?

\- Le tonton diabolique ? Bien sur !

\- Tonton diabolique ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu le connais d'où ?

\- Il est dans ma classe. Et c'est l'assistant de mon prof de Magyar.

\- Pouah ! Comment tu peux apprendre une langue pareil ! C'est moche ! Et tellement dur, on dirait qu'on vomit quand on parle ce truc.

\- Oh n'exagères pas non plus Blaise! Je te laisse, je vais prendre ma douche.

Voila, il l'avait énervé. Dans la salle de bain, elle réalisa qu'il avait dit ça exprès pour changer de sujet et ne pas parler de Darius.

Elle décida de prendre un bain plutôt qu'une douche, dans lequel elle se prélassa une bonne heure. Elle fit ensuite appeler sa masseuse habituelle qui resta pour la coiffer et la maquiller, comme prévu par l'emploi du temps minutieux de sa mère.

Quand l'heure fut venue, elle descendit dans la salle de réception. Elle mit beaucoup d'entrain à saluer quelques membres de sa famille et les amis de ses parents. Impressionnée par le monde présent, Daphné rejoignit Blaise et prit une coupe.

\- Blaise, pourquoi y a t-il cinq cent personnes chez moi ? Juste pour des fiançailles ? Le monde sorcier me fait peur parfois.

\- Héhé, j'ai même vu Trewlaney dans un coin.

La jeune fille grimaça en entendant le nom de son ancien professeur de divination.

On annonça alors l'entrée du couple de la soirée. Daphné était ravie de voir sa sœur heureuse, elle prit le bras de Blaise avec plaisir. Son ancien camarade de classe lui servait de cavalier pour la soirée, c'est ce qu'avait convenu Narcissa qui trouvait inadmissible que la sœur de la future mariée soit présentée seule, telle une paria. Blaise Zabini fut une agréable compagnie durant tout le repas, ces deux-là s'entendaient toujours aussi bien. Le repas terminé, Drago et Astoria ouvrirent le bal, rapidement suivis par leur parents respectifs. Daphné fut époustouflée par la grâce et la beauté avec laquelle Narcissa et Lucius évoluaient sur la piste. Alors qu'elle les observait en fredonnant, elle remarqua Darius au loin, il l'avait repéré et ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle se tourna vers Blaise et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse où ils s'amusèrent comme des fous. On lança ensuite les quadrilles. Daphné n'appréciait pas forcément cette danse, qu'elle trouvait trop rigide et tellement conventionnelle mais elle ne put quitter la piste. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde et Blaise l'avait retenue. Ils se placèrent et là, tout s'écroula pour Daphné. Le couple, situé à leur droite, avec qui ils échangeraient les partenaires était composé de Darius Malefoy. Les premiers accords se faisaient déjà entendre et la sœur de la future mariée n'eût d'autre choix que de marcher en cadence sur le côté en tenant les mains de Blaise. Une dizaine de pas plus tard, c'étaient les mains de Darius qu'elle tenait.

\- Bonsoir Daphné.

Elle ne répondit pas, intimidée d'être de nouveau dans ses bras. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

\- Tu as encore beaucoup de prétendant ?

Il jetait des regards mauvais à Blaise, qui riait avec sa cavalière.

\- C'est mon ami, c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas que des copines ? Comme toutes les filles de bonnes familles.

Elle rejoignit Blaise. Dix pas plus tard, Darius reprit sa conversation.

\- Alors, combien de garçon gravitent autour de toi ? Que je sache combien j'ai de concurrence ?

\- Je déteste que l'on m'ignore Daphné.

Elle ne répondit toujours pas. Sans ménagement, il attrapa la jeune fille par le bras et la fit quitter la piste de danse. Il l'entraîna, à la vue de tout à l'extérieur de la salle. Le couple sortit par une porte fenêtre et Darius continua à marcher quelques mètres. Il lâcha Daphné qui bougonnait et mit ses mains dans les poches, plus détendu, il fit face à la jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi tu m'ignores ?

Daphné leva les yeux vers lui et il vit des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

\- Ne pleurs pas. Je ne veux pas être ton bourreau.

Il posa ses pouces de part et d'autre de son visage et essuya ses larmes.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas de mouchoir. J'ai toujours trouvé que cela faisait efféminé. Crois-moi je le regrette en cet instant précis.

Daphné était incapable de parler. Quand elle pleurait, elle n'arrivait pas à parler. D'un geste rageur, elle ôta à son tour ses larmes avec son poignet. Quand elle fut un peu calmée, elle murmura.

\- Qui es-tu exactement?

\- Je suis...l'oncle de Drago.

\- Son...oncle ?

\- Lucius est mon frère.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Darius, content de son petit effet reprit la parole.

\- Abraxas Malefoy était mon père. Sa première femme, est décédée quand Lucius avait vingt ans. Comme tu dois te douter, il n'aimait pas sa femme. Son deuil ne fut pas long puisque la même année, il rencontra ma mère lors d'un voyage en Suède. Officiellement, Abraxas voyageait pour ses affaires, officieusement c'était pour recruter des partisans pour Voldemort. Ma mère était à peine plus âgée que Lucius. Il l'a séduite, elle était jeune et innocente, éblouie par cet homme de cinquante ans. Elle a toujours dit que mon père a été son seul amour. Il l'a mise enceinte. Mon grand-père maternel, catastrophé s'est battu en duel contre lui. Abraxas a été forcé d'épouser ma mère, sa seule condition a été que l'on reste à Kiruna, en Suède. Je suis né, il venait souvent nous voir. Ne voulant pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Lucius, il m'a élevé à la dure. Il savait que ma mère ne se dresserait jamais contre lui. Son but était de faire de moi un parfait petit soldat, j'ai travaillé plus fort que n'importe quel fils, je voulais tellement qu'il me reconnaisse. Bien entendu, lorsqu'il n'était pas là, ma mère se montrait douce et aimante, elle m'a sauvé je pense. J'ai intégré Durmstrang à douze ans. Abraxas, mon père est mort lorsque j'avais dix-neuf ans de la dragoncelle. Je me suis rendu avec ma mère en Angletterre pour la première fois pour ses funérailles et l'ouverture de son testament. Narcissa et Drago ont appris mon existence ce jour-là. Lucius était venu plusieurs fois me rendre visite. Il ne m'appréciait guère et ce fut pire après avoir vu le notaire. Notre père a divisé ses biens en deux, à part égale. Néanmoins, j'ai hérité du manoir Malefoy dans le Wiltshire. Un drame dans la vie de Lucius. Il s'est sentit trahit par notre père, ce que je comprends. Il m'en a terriblement voulu, je me suis fait petit. Mais je n'avais que faire de la bâtisse, elle ne représentait absolument rien pour moi. Mon père m'a laissé un courrier dans lequel il m'expliquait que j'étais le plus fort de ses fils et que jamais je ne devais laisser ce domaine, qui était aux Malefoy depuis des générations, dans de mauvaises mains. J'ai lu entre les lignes, il avait peur que Voldemort ne se l'approprie. Lucius aurait été tout à fait capable de lui donner. Ce fut le cas d'ailleurs, puisqu'il a laissé son maître s'en servir comme quartier général, il y a quelques années. J'ai appris bien trop tard que mon frère, ma belle-sœur et mon neveu étaient assignés à résidence, chez eux. Je les avais laissé vivre dans ma propriété car ils y tenaient beaucoup, je le savais. Et puis, Potter a vaincu et tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Il se tut. Pendant son monologue, ils s'étaient assis sur un banc, un peu plus loin. Darius remarqua que Daphné tremblait, d'un geste galant et doux il enleva sa redingote, vêtement très à la mode chez les sorciers, et la posa sur les épaules de Daphné. La jeune fille était sous le choc de tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

\- Ce que je t'ai raconté, personne ne le sait.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as fait ? Je veux dire, pourquoi à moi ?

Darius éclata d'un rire nerveux.

\- N'est-ce pas évident ? Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

\- Apparemment.

\- Je vais te raconter une autre histoire alors. Comme tu le sais sûrement, on entre à Durmstrang à douze ans et l'on en sort à vingt ans. On étudie pendant huit ans. D'ailleurs, tu as dû entendre Drago dire que Lucius voulait l'envoyer dans mon école. Il pensait qu'être dans le même établissement nous rapprocherait et rendrait Drago moins faible et moins poltron. Narcissa s'y est formellement opposé. Lors de ma dernière année, j'ai fait partie de la délégation venue à Poudlard pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Pourquoi crois-tu que nous nous sommes installés à votre table avec Viktor Krum ? Je voulais faire plaisir à Drago et lui présenter. N'est-ce pas ce qu'un oncle doit faire ? A cette table, j'ai aperçu ce même soir une jolie brune aux yeux bleus. Ce regard, si tu savais combien de fois j'en ai rêvé Daphné. C'était la première fois qu'une fille m'attirait vraiment. J'ai découvert plus tard que tu n'avais que quatorze ans.

Il fit une pause, ne sachant pas si il devait continuer ou non. Daphné murmura.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de toi.

\- Bien sur que non. Tu n'avais d'yeux que pour Drago. Tu n'as jamais remarqué à quel point nous étions pareil. Physiquement, j'entends. J'ai toujours été mieux que lui pour le reste. Réflexion faite, j'ai même toujours été plus beau que lui. Et je n'ai jamais osé t'aborder. J'étais un adulte et toi une adolescente, j'aurais pu avoir des problèmes. Je n'ai pas assisté au bal, je suis resté sur le bateau avec un bouquin. Je t'observais de loin. Et puis la fin du tournoi est arrivée et nous sommes rentrés à l'école. J'avais le cœur en miette. J'ai vraiment envié Drago, qui pouvait te voir tous les jours. J'ai passé mes examens avec succès cette année là puis j'ai quitté ma mère pour entreprendre un tour du monde. J'ai vécu cinq années sans attaches. Les tribus sorcières africaines m'ont accueillis à bras ouverts, les aborigènes en Australie aussi, Salem, le Machu Pichu, l'Inde, j'ai parcouru toute la Terre. J'ai appris à parler dix langues, je connais toutes sortes de rituels et de potions. J'ai la chance d'avoir une excellente mémoire. Daphné Greengrass était dans une petite partie de mon cœur et de ma tête que j'arrivais à faire taire. L'hiver dernier, ma mère est tombée gravement malade, je suis rentré pour être à son chevet. Elle est restée quelques mois à l'hôpital. Les médicomages devaient renouveler son sang régulièrement, ce qui l'épuisait. Elle est morte dans mes bras en mai dernier, après m'avoir dit qu'elle m'aimait et que je ne devais pas être seul, je devais trouver l'amour et créer ma propre famille. Je me retrouvait orphelin à vingt-six ans. J'ai longuement pleuré ma mère et j'ai réfléchis à ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Malgré les années, l'amour était synonyme de Daphné Greengrass dans ma tête. J'ai rencontré toutes sortes de femmes mais je n'ai jamais pu en trouver une qui t'arrive à la cheville. J'ai alors débarqué chez Lucius cet été. A l'origine, je voulais faire payer Drago, pour t'avoir volé. Mon plan était de les expulser de ma propriété, ce bâtiment tellement important pour à leurs yeux, celui qu'ils traitaient comme un membre de leur famille, plus que moi qui avait le même sang qui coulait dans les veines. Cependant, lorsque je suis arrivé chez eux, je me suis rendu compte qu'ils étaient ma famille, la seule qu'il me restait. Lucius et Narcissa m'ont ouvert leur foyer. Ils ont peur de moi, j'ai une meilleure carte en main que toutes celles qu'ils possèdent, leur maison m'appartient. Je fais peur à Drago, je l'ai toujours su. Je n'ai jamais été tendre avec lui. Il m'a toujours rendu fou de jalousie. Nous n'avons que six ans d'écart et il a eu absolument tout ce que j'aurais aimé posséder. L'activité préférée de Narcissa est de raconter tous les ragots du monde sorcier. Elle m'a donc dit tout ce que je voulais savoir à ton sujet. Notamment que tu faisais des études et que tu avais refusé de te marier. Si tu savais comme j'ai été fier de toi, de tes choix. J'ai été très heureux aussi, de savoir que tu étais célibataire. J'en aurais dansé la gigue dans le salon des Malefoy sous les portraits de mes ancêtres. J'ai ensuite appris que Drago comptait se fiancer avec ta petite sœur Astoria. Imaginant ta peine, j'ai décidé d'agir. Ma très chère belle-soeur m'avait dit quelles études tu faisais. Je me suis donc présenté à Harlow et j'ai rencontré le Pr Stark, qui m'a de suite accepté comme assistant. J'ai fais un peu de charme à Doris, la secrétaire de l'université et elle m'a inscrite aux mêmes cours que toi. Entre nous, je parle ces langues couramment donc ces cours ne sont pas vraiment nécessaires. La suite, tu la connais Daphné.

La jeune fille était cramoisie. Gênée mais flattée de tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Tu te trompes Darius.

Constatant qu'elle avait son attention, elle reprit.

\- J'ai effectivement eu un léger faible pour Drago en quatrième année. Mais ça s'est arrêté là. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé.

\- Vraiment ? Cette information me remplit de bonheur.

Daphné tremblait, mais le responsable n'était plus le froid. Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur son visage. Elle se maudit de pleurer à nouveau. Elle tenta de renifler sans faire de bruit mais cela attira l'attention du jeune homme à ses côtés.

\- Je t'ai tout dit. J'ai tout à fait conscience que mon comportement ait pu te faire peur. Je me suis montré impulsif et j'ai pu te paraître violent mais j'ai tellement besoin de toi Daphné.

Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa ses lèvres sur ses cheveux. Avec difficulté, il se recula et lui murmura :

\- Je suis heureux de t'avoir tout raconté. Ma vie et ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je vais y aller. Tu ne me verras plus Daphné. Je refuse de te faire pleurer et souffrir.

Il se leva, laissant la jeune fille sur le banc. L'âme en peine, Darius Malefoy traversa l'immense parc du domaine Greengrass et transplana, sans même se retourner. Le lointain souvenir d'un bar miteux de Pré-au-Lard, où ses camarades et lui allaient se saouler le week-end lors de leur escale à Poudlard, lui était revenu. Quand il entra à La Tête de Sanglier, il constata que l'odeur de bouc y était toujours présente. Il y but jusqu'au petit matin puis sombra sur le comptoir. Le barman, qui se rappelait du jeune homme, le fit léviter jusqu'à l'un des chambres de son auberge. Abelforth se souvenait que son frère Albus lui avait confié à l'époque que ce jeune Malefoy était sûrement la meilleure réussite d'Abraxas, qu'ils avaient bien connu puisqu'il était de leur époque.

Le lendemain, Darius se réveilla avec une migraine atroce, dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce qui l'indigna, ce fut de se rendre compte que ses cheveux étaient complètement emmêlés. Le comble pour un Malefoy. Il laissa quelques pièces sur le chevet et transplana directement dans sa salle de bain privée au manoir. Darius refusait catégoriquement qu'on le voit ainsi. Une trentaine de minute plus tard, il était redevenu lui-même. Il descendit se faire servir le déjeuner dans la véranda, son endroit préféré de la demeure. Narcissa le rejoignit.

\- Darius, j'étais inquiète. Tu n'as pas dormi là. J'espère que tu n'as pas emmené la petite Greengrass pour la séduire. Je te l'ai dit, sa réputation n'est pas au mieux. Elle porte toujours ses robes tellement courtes. Je comprends qu'elle ait pu te faire tourner la tête, mais cette garce n'est pas celle qu'il te faut. D'ailleurs, si tu veux savoir, je vais m'arranger pour qu'elle n'épouse qu'un traître à son sang ou un sang de bourbe. C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite !

Darius vit rouge. Il avait la gueule de bois et n'aspirait qu'à une chose : manger tranquille. Il attrapa Narcissa par les cheveux et la força à se pencher au niveau de son visage. Elle gémit de douleur. D'un air mauvais, il lui cracha :

\- Je te préviens de suite, si j'apprends qu'à cause de toi Daphné a été mise dans une situation délicate et si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, je reprends ce manoir et je le donne à une association moldue. Sois sure que je m'occuperais de ton fils aussi.

Il la relâcha et continua à manger comme si une simple mouche avait dérangé son repas. Il savait qu'elle irait se plaindre à Lucius et que son frère ne la défendrais pas. Il avait trop peur de perdre sa demeure, il avait aussi peur de son petit frère sachant très bien de quoi il était capable.

Rassasié, il décida d'aller se calmer en se promenant dans le parc. Il observait l'horizon devant le lac. Il repensait à Daphné, à cette nuit, à ce qu'il lui avait dit, à ses pleurs. Il ne retournerait pas à Harlow.

\- Darius, tu es là.

\- Lucius, bonjour.

\- Tu vas rester longtemps parmi nous ?

\- Je vous dérange ?

\- Nullement. J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas à ta place ici Darius.

\- Au manoir ? Ou en Angleterre ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je pense que tant que Narcissa restera éloignée de Daphné Greengrass et qu'elle ne lui causera pas de tord, tout ira bien.

\- Daphné Greengrass alors ? Tu as les mêmes goûts que ton neveu.

\- Astoria est une gamine superficielle et stupide. Daphné est une femme intelligente, indépendante et brillante. Je suis prêt à te rendre ce qui te revient de droit, si tu m'assures que Daphné n'auras plus de problèmes. Tu devras la surveiller de loin. Je refuse qu'elle souffre.

\- Tu me rendrais le manoir ?

\- Bien sur. Je n'ai que faire du domaine Malefoy. Tu en prendras soin. Je dois partir Lucius. La vie ici n'est pas la mienne. Je m'en suis vraiment rendu compte hier soir.

\- Elle t'a rejeté ?

Ils regardaient tous les deux vers l'autre bout du lac.

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Darius, je suis navré. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je te donnerais des nouvelles si tu veux.

\- Bien sur. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit car je n'en voyais pas l'utilité mais tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste. J'ai appris à te connaître et à t'apprécier ces derniers mois que tu as passé avec nous. T u vas me manquer.

Darius hocha la tête et rentra. Son grand frère le couva du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Quand il entra dans la chambre qu'avait occupé Darius, il trouva l'acte de propriété du manoir sur le bureau et tout le reste était vidé. Il était partit.

Il croisa Narcissa un peu plus tard.

\- Quel soulagement ! Ton dégénéré de frère est enfin partit !

Lucius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Je pense que mon frère ne vaudra jamais TA sœur au niveau de la dégénérescence. Remercies-le, il nous a rendu le manoir.

Légèrement nostalgique, Lucius sortit l'album photo de Darius qui avait appartenu à son père. On pouvait y voir différents clichés de son frère. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec lui. Daphné Greengrass. Il devait avouer que c'était une jolie jeune fille plutôt futée mais il avait toujours pensé que son frère n'était pas intéressé par le sexe ou l'amour. Jamais Darius n'avait manifesté un quelconque intérêt pour qui que se soit. Même pour sa propre famille, à savoir Drago, Narcissa et lui, il n'avait pas de sentiments pour eux. Lucius le savait. Il se demandait même si Darius avait aimé leur père et sa mère. Dans un dernier soupir, il ferma l'album photo et rejoignit son épouse. Il n'aimait se disputer avec elle.

Daphné était restée, interdite sur le banc où Darius lui avait fait toutes les révélations. Elle avait décortiqué toutes les informations qu'il lui avait donné. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle qui n'avait jamais plu à personne avait réussit à séduire un garçon plus vieux qu'elle, désespérément parfait, intelligent et cultivé. Elle n'avait strictement rien fait et il l'avait aimé. Pendant tout ce temps. C'était très beau, mais cela l'effrayait également. L'amour de Darius avait l'air tellement fort ! Elle avait repensé à son agressivité aussi et à ses confidences sur sa vie. A l'aube, elle était monté dans sa chambre. Tous les invités étaient partis. En voulant défaire sa robe, elle se rendit compte qu'elle portait toujours la veste de Darius. Elle sentait l'odeur viril du jeune homme. Elle décida qu'elle lui rendrait quand ils se verraient à l'école le surlendemain. Cela lui donnerait une excellente excuse pour l'aborder sans donner trop l'impression qu'elle se jetait dans ses bras. Elle l'aimait, c'était sur, mais tout ce qu'il lui avait dit la freinais. Surtout que Daphné ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une relation durable avec qui que ce soit. En effet, elle s'était faite la promesse à elle-même de ne pas se marier avant d'avoir un métier et d'avoir fait ses preuves. Elle voulait montrer à tout le monde de quoi elle était capable. Ce qui serait impossible avec un mari qui lui paierait tout et l'empêcherait d'aller travailler chaque matin.

Le lundi matin, Daphné fut complètement déstabilisée de ne pas voir Darius. Elle s'inquiéta même. Simon, qui ignorait tout des événements du week end se moqua gentiment de son anxiété et lui conseilla d'attendre quelques jours. Le Pr Stark mit fin à son calvaire le mardi matin quand il annonça que Darius avec démissionné. A la fin du cours, Daphné transplana chez les Malefoy. Elle était vraiment gênée de se retrouver devant cet immense portail de fer forgé. Un elfe de maison se présenta à elle. Cédant à la panique, Daphné se sauva. Malgré son âge, elle ne pouvait se dominer, sa phobie était toujours bien présente.

Le vendredi soir, Drago était invité à dîner chez les Greengrass. Les deux hommes discutaient affaires pendant le repas.

\- Votre père m'a informé en début de semaine que votre domaine s'était ajouté à votre patrimoine. Votre fortune va devenir vraiment colossale.

\- Tout à fait Mr Greengrass. Pour une raison que nous ignorons, c'est à mon oncle Darius que le manoir avait été légué à la mort de mon grand-père. Dimanche, il s'est entretenu avec Père et lui a remis l'acte de propriété, à son nom. Il est partit.

Le couteau de Daphné s'échappa de sa main et cogna le sol bruyamment. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser et réussit à se composer un visage inexpressif. Il l'avait fuit.

\- Il est déjà parti ? Son séjour en Angleterre a vraiment été bref.

\- Effectivement Mr Greengrass. Selon Père, Darius n'a jamais eu d'attaches. Il aime vraiment voyager et être libre. Nous avons tout de même reçu un hibou hier, il est en Alaska. Je dois avouer que je suis soulagé. Darius est assez spécial.

Astoria prit la parole.

\- Il était dans ta classe Daphné, c'est ça ?

L'intéressée balbutia une parole affirmative et s'enferma de nouveau dans un mutisme. Autour de la table, personne n'en fut surpris et le repas continua dans la bonne humeur.

Une fois seule dans sa chambre, Daphné rédigea une lettre à l'attention de Darius. Elle lui expliqua ses hésitations, ce qu'elle avait ressentit face aux révélations du jeune homme et le sentiment de solitude qui la pesait depuis qu'il n'était plus là et elle lui fit sa déclaration. Tout en retenu, elle annonça a Darius qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle laissa le parchemin sur son bureau et alla se préparer pour dormir. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain en vêtement de nuit, Astoria était assise à son bureau, lisant la lettre adressée initialement à Darius. Daphné arracha des mains de sa sœur le papier, la faisant sursauter.

\- Tu t'instruis ? Ca va ? Tu te fais plaisir ? Espèce de sale petite fouine ! Sors immédiatement de ma chambre !

Astoria ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa sœur aussi énervée, même la fois où elle avait tâché sa robe préférée. Une fois la surprise passé, la cadette des Greengrass fut peinée pour sa sœur. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa sœur vivait une histoire d'amour aussi romantique. Elle sentit une bouffée de jalousie poindre au fond de son être. C'était comme dans les romans qu'elle aimait dévorer.

La rage de Daphné ne s'atténua pas les jours suivants et elle fit vivre un enfer à sa sœur, cherchant n'importe quelle excuse pour la houspiller. Elle était malheureuse et Astoria l'avait trahit. Elle arrivait donc à déverser sa colère sur elle. Malgré tout ça, elle savait que son secret ne serait pas révélé.

Les mois passèrent sans que Daphné n'ait de nouvelles de Darius. Elle n'avait jamais envoyé son courrier, il était rangé dans le fond du tiroir de son bureau. Elle l'avait scellé pour qu'il n'y ait plus d'incident.

Noël fut difficile pour Daphné. Imaginer l'homme qu'elle aimait seul pour les fêtes de fin d'année, loin des siens en tout cas, lui crevait le cœur. Elle se doutait bien que Lucius, Narcissa et Drago n'étaient pas les être les plus chaleureux du monde, mais ils étaient sa famille. Il lui avait dit.

Pendant les vacances, la jeune étudiante avait passé ses journées à réviser en vue des examens qui auraient lieux à la rentrée. Elle participa mollement à la St Sylvestre organisée par Astoria. Blaise et Milicent lui firent oublier le temps d'une soirée, son amour perdu. Ses deux amis de Poudlard, à grand renfort de blagues et de moqueries (dont la majorité concernaient Pansy) lui rendirent le sourire.

Les examens furent d'une facilité déconcertante pour Daphné. Très bien préparée, que ce soit à l'oral ou à l'écrit, elle savait qu'elle aurait des notes parfaites pour la troisième année consécutive. Elle entama le deuxième trimestre très sereinement.

Pas un seul instant elle n'envia le sort d'Astoria. Sa sœur passait son temps à préparer la plus belle journée de sa vie ou plutôt à se battre contre sa future belle-mère pour imposer ses choix. Drago, qui se fichait totalement des détails comme la couleur des nappes ou la forme des assiettes, donnait toujours raison à sa mère. Sûrement parce que c'était plus simple ainsi.

Sa petite sœur lui demandait souvent son avis. « Daphné, pour le poisson, tu penses qu'il vaut mieux du bar ou du saumon ? », « Daphné, Narcissa a pensé à des guirlandes de lys, je préférerais des orchidée, tu choisirais quoi toi ? ». Elle répondait du bout des lèvres, ne se sentant pas concernée par les questions. Cependant, la brune rêvait souvent d'une situation similaire mais avec Darius. Elle n'aurait aucune belle-mère sur le dos et ils feraient que ce qu'ils voudraient tous les deux. Elle s'imaginait en robe blanche, Darius à ses côtés. Un mariage simple dans un parc en plein hiver avec une poignée d'invités.

Le mariage aurait lieu le premier week-end de mai, les jours étaient comptés. La maison était en effervescence et Daphné se réfugiait souvent au calme, pour ne pas être prise à partie de l'agitation générale. Souvent, elle retrouvait son père dans son bureau, à l'autre bout de la maison. Armée de tous ses bouquins, elle prenait place sur la petite table dans un coin de la pièce. Il ne pipait mot mais Daphné espérait qu'il était heureux qu'elle soit avec lui, plutôt qu'il la tolérait.

Un dimanche pluvieux de mars, Daphné avait finit ses essayages pour sa robe pistache avec les couturières. Astoria avait demandé cette couleur pour ses demoiselles d'honneur, Narcissa avait concédé en échange d'autre chose. Pour ne pas en ajouter, Daphné avait accepté, à caractère exceptionnel, de porter une robe longue. Elle n'avait rien choisit et s'en fichait. Il était de notoriété public que les demoiselles d'honneur portaient toujours des vêtements hideux de manière à ce qu'elles ne soient pas en concurrence avec la mariée. Comme prévu donc, la robe pistache était faite dans une matière brillante. Elle se composait d'un bustier moulant puis elle s'évasait à partir de la taille jusqu'au sol et il y avait plusieurs couches irrégulières qui se superposaient au niveau de la jupe. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Les piaillements incessants des couturières et de sa mère l'ayant rendue nauséeuse, Daphné retrouva le bureau de son père, un livre à la main.

Mr Greengrass fumait un cigare assis dans le canapé face à la cheminée. Il invita sa fille à s'asseoir avec lui. Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent silencieux.

\- Je croyais vraiment que tu serais la première que j'emmènerais à l'autel.

Avec humeur, Daphné lui répondit.

\- Tu t'es trompé visiblement.

\- Oui. C'est aussi bien. Je ne t'ai pas encouragé au début, quand tu m'as annoncé qu'après Poudlard tu irais apprendre des langues étrangères, je n'ai pas sauté au plafond. Aujourd'hui, je peux te dire que je suis fier de toi.

En entendant cela, Daphné frissonna. La dernière personne qui lui avait dit être fier d'elle, c'était Darius et c'était exactement pour les mêmes raisons. Son père n'étant pas du genre à s'épancher sur ses émotions, elle le remercia en déposant un léger bisou sur sa joue.

\- Je sais que tu es triste ces derniers temps. J'espère que ce n'est pas parce que tu regrettes tes choix.

\- Bien sur que non père. Ma peine est d'ordre sentimentale.

Mr Greengrass parût gêné. Signe qu'il avait pensé à tout sauf à cela.

\- Oh ! Veux-tu que j'aille régler son compte au misérable pourceau qui t'as fait du mal ?

\- Merci mais même si je le voulais ce serait impossible. Il n'est plus en Angleterre désormais.

Après cette déclaration, Daphné se leva et sortit de la pièce laissant son père à ses réflexions. « Qui était le sale gamin qui avait fait du mal à sa princesse ? ».

La veille du grand jour tout le monde était tendu. Astoria qui éclatait en sanglot depuis des semaines faisait des crises d'angoisses. Mrs Greengrass qui avait fait les dernières mises au points venait de se rendre compte que l'orchestre choisit n'avait pas de cuivres. Mr Greengrass, qui avait pris quelques kilos depuis les derniers essais des vêtements, se sentaient vraiment boudiné dans sa robe. Il dû faire appeler en urgence les couturières. Daphné quand à elle venait d'apprendre que son cavalier pour tout le mariage serait Marcus Flint. Elle avait envie de vomir et voyait vraiment ça comme une traîtrise. Elle avait toujours détesté ce garçon. C'était un gros troll qui puait et n'avait aucune tenue. Il lui donnait des haut-le-cœur. Elle avait tout essayé mais personne n'avait voulu changer quoique ce soit. En effet, tous les autres jeunes hommes étaient mariés désormais, mise à part Marcus. Et Blaise et Milicent, qui s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés après le nouvel an, s'étaient fiancés au début du mois d'avril. Forcément que Marcus n'avait trouvé aucune épouse, il était tellement immonde et bête, aucune fille n'aurait sciemment voulu finir ses jours enchaînée à lui.

Daphné avait tout essayé mais personne ne voulait s'occuper de son cas. Elle pensa même à se rendre au manoir Malefoy pour y hurler mais elle repensa à la dernière fois et à cet elfe de maison qui était venu à sa rencontre et cela la bloqua totalement. Elle passa une nuit atroce.

Daphné se réveilla et quand elle s'aperçut dans la glace, elle crut y voir un fantôme. Sans plus attendre, elle se jeta un sortilège de bonnemine. Le résultat ne fut pas très convaincant mais le maquillage pourrait rectifier toutes les imperfections de son visage. Maussade, Daphné rejoignit sa petite sœur dans sa chambre. C'était le denier matin où Astoria se réveillait Greengrass et dans sa chambre. A l'avenir, elle passerait toutes ses nuits à partager la couche de Drago Malefoy, dans son manoir. Astoria était déjà réveillée.

\- Tu as une sale tête Daphnée.

\- Oui, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit figures-toi. Marcus Flint ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Astoria ? Ta propre sœur ! Tu m'as poignardée dans le dos !

\- Oh, n'exagères pas tu veux ! Je n'ai pas eu le choix. C'était soit ça, soit tu n'étais pas ma demoiselle d'honneur.

\- Je me fichais totalement de ne pas l'être. Tu le sais très bien !

\- Et moi ? Tu as pensé à moi ? Je voulais que ma grande sœur reste à mes côtés pendant cette journée spéciale. Alors j'ai fais tout ce qu'on m'a imposé pour ça.

Daphné se sentit stupide. Elle n'avait absolument pas songé à ce que voulait Astoria. Elle ne voyait que les contraintes qu'on lui imposait à elle. Instantanément, elle se calma et se mit sous la couette avec sa sœur.

\- Excuses-moi. Je n'avais pas vu ça ainsi. Je supporterais ce balourd de Flint. Juste pour toi.

Elles firent un long câlin et Daphné rassura sa petite sœur comme elle pouvait. Elle l'assista ensuite pendant toute la matinée. Daphné versa quelques larmes quand sa sœur enfila sa robe. Elle était magnifique. Les quatre mille galions qu'avaient coûtés la tenue n'étaient pas usurpés. Astoria était lumineuse, jamais on n'avait vu matière aussi éclatante et cela contrastait parfaitement avec son rouge à lèvres vif et ses cheveux dorés. A treize heures, les trois femmes de la maison Greengrass étaient resplendissantes et le seul homme fier comme un coq. La petite troupe se mit en route pour le Wiltshire. L'immense parc des Malefoy avait été richement décoré pour l'occasion et l'on avait dressé un immense chapiteau, comme c'était la tradition. Astoria et sa mère gagnèrent l'imposante demeure où Narcissa les attendait pour un dernier point. De plus, il était convenu que personne d'autre ne voit la mariée.

Daphné resta avec son père et ils rejoignirent le marié qui se préparait au pavillon de chasse,comme l'avait prévu Narcissa. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils purent constater que le marié était prêt et qu'il trinquait au whisky pur feu avec son père et ses témoins.

\- Paul, Miss Greengrass ! Bienvenue !

Lucius Malefoy s'était élancé à leur rencontre. Le cœur de Daphné se serra. Elle n'avait pas revu cet homme depuis les fiançailles d'Astoria et elle devait avouer qu'il ressemblait énormément à son frère. Il lui fit un baise-main réglementaire en la scrutant étrangement et offrit un verre à son père. Daphné salua Drago, Blaise et Théodore Nott d'un signe de la main et elle resta en retrait. Elle remarqua bien leur air goguenard. Elle savait que c'était à cause de sa tenue qui, premièrement ne lui allait pas du tout et deuxièmement était laide. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années, plus de dix ans, elle les autorisa donc à se moquer tant qu'ils voulaient, leur assurant que ce serait la seule fois où elle aurait l'air aussi moche.

\- Tu ressemble à une salade. Avait dit Blaise entre deux rires.

\- J'aurais dit une asperge. Drago avait renchérit, les larmes aux yeux.

Théodore ne dit rien, mais Daphné savait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

Elle prit un verre, le vida cul sec et le reposa d'un coup en leur disant.

\- Le pire, c'est que je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous.

Lucius, qui avait suivit l'échange un sourire aux lèvres lui dit d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Miss Greengrass, si cela peut vous consoler, dîtes-vous que lorsque viendras votre tour, vous pourrez faire pire à votre sœur.

Daphné savait qu'il essayait d'être gentil, mais perfide, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer que c'est sa femme qui avait choisit son accoutrement. Lucius s'était alors excuser en insistant sur le fait que Narcissa avait mit un point d'honneur à enlaidir toutes les jeunes filles invitées qui auraient pu être plus jolie que sa belle-fille.

« Pansy a eu le droit de mettre ce qu'elle voulait et tu es quand même plus jolie qu'elle» lui avait murmuré Blaise en riant.

L'heure de la cérémonie approchant, ils se rendirent tous sous le chapiteau. Les convives étaient tous prêts. Daphné retrouva sa sœur et, pour son plus grand malheur son cavalier. Marcus n'avait pas changé, son odeur pestilentielle était toujours présente et il était toujours aussi vulgaire. La musique se fit entendre, Drago et Narcissa avancèrent dans l'allée pour aller se placer, puis se fut au tour de du père du marié et de la mère de la mariée d'apparaître. Marcus tapota la fesse gauche de Daphné en lui disant « en selle ma pouliche », ce qui énerva Daphné. Un regard suppliant de sa sœur la força à ne pas répliquer. Avec dégoût, elle prit le bras de Marcus et suivit le cortège. Dès qu'Astoria se montra à l'assemblée, des murmures et des exclamations d'approbations se firent entendre. Drago, devant l'autel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux tellement sa future femme était parfaite. La cérémonie se déroula à merveille.

Narcissa était aux anges et elle présentait sa nouvelle belle-fille en la tenant par la main à tout le monde pendant le vin d'honneur tandis que Drago suivait en souriant. Daphné, pour son plus grand malheur ne réussit pas à fausser compagnie à Marcus, qui semblait penser qu'ils étaient vraiment en couple puisqu'il ne lui lâchait pas le bras, s'arrangeait pour la toucher autre part dès que l'occasion s'en présentait et la suivait partout. Il l'attendit même en faisait le pied de grue devant les toilettes pour femmes. Dans la foule, Daphné cherchait quelqu'un qui pourrait la sortir des griffes de Flint. Elle lançait des regards de détresses à tout va, mais personne n'y répondait. Tous semblaient heureux de constater que Daphné Greengrass, que l'on pensait perdue plusieurs mois auparavant, venait de retrouver le droit chemin en s'affichant avec l'héritier Flint qui était fort bien bâti et authentique. Daphné aurait dit gros et rustre. Du vin d'honneur jusqu'à l'apéritif, personne ne les approcha, comme si on ne voulait pas déranger ces nouveaux amoureux. Daphné croisa plusieurs fois les regards amusés de Blaise, de Milicent ou de Théodore etAstoria et Drago étaient beaucoup trop occupés pour se rendre compte de son malaise. Quand la cloche indiqua le moment de se mettre à table, Daphné sursauta et se précipita vers le plan de table, son insupportable cavalier sur les talons, pour trouver sa place. Elle survola le parchemin affiché et ses yeux buttèrent sur un nom « Darius Malefoy ». Son cœur loupa un battement. Il était là, quelque part. Il avait dû la voir dans cette robe immonde et... avec ce cavalier immonde. Elle se tourna face aux tables et vu qu'il n'était pas assis à l'endroit qui lui était assigné. Elle parcouru la salle du regard mais ne le trouva pas. Déçue, elle se dit que Narcissa avait très bien pu lui prévoir une place alors qu'il ne venait pas. Se persuadant que sa dernière pensée était vraie, elle alla s'asseoir la table « Muguet » où elle retrouva ses amis de Poudlard et quelques cousins Greengrass qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment côtoyé.

Le début du repas fut un calvaire, Marcus continuait à la coller. Il ne se rendait absolument pas compte que Daphné n'avait que faire de ce qu'il lui racontait et qu'elle ne lui répondait pas. Elle dégusta son entrée au homard bleu en maudissant ce plan de table, qui lui avait donné de faux espoirs. Un fois l'entrée finit, Blaise réclama l'intention, utilisa un « sonorus » et fit un discours assez drôle sur Drago. Il se rassit après les applaudissement et il dit a Daphné, qui était assise face à lui et qui n'avait pas sourit une seule fois lors de son monologue :

\- Fais pas la gueule Daphné, ça t'arrivera bientôt aussi de te faire passer la bague au doigt !

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Daphné devint rouge pivoine. Cet idiot de Blaise n'avait pas enlevé le sort qui permettait d'étendre sa voix. Tous les gens de la salle avaient entendu sa remarque. Il lui fit un clin d'œil moqueur puis il lui montra quelque chose du doigt, derrière elle.

\- Regardes, le tonton diabolique aussi il fait la gueule ! Heureusement que vous êtes pas à côté, vous plomberiez complètement l'ambiance.

Daphné se tourna dans la direction que son ami lui indiquait. Il était là, toujours aussi impeccable, toujours aussi beau mais très contrarié. Il la regardait. Leurs yeux se croisèrent puis Daphné reporta son attention sur son assiette vide. Personne à la table ne perçut le malaise de la jeune fille puisqu'ils étaient tous pendus aux lèvres de Blaise qui racontait une anecdote hilarante sur son premier rendez-vous avec Milicent.

Daphné se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'immense tente, elle passa devant Darius qui la suivait des yeux et lui fit un léger signe. Elle espéra qu'il avait saisit le message. Elle ne vit pas que Marcus la suivait aussi.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher mais la température était encore assez haute. En entendant des pas derrière elle, elle fit volte face.

\- Bonsoir Daphné. Comment vas-tu ? Ca fait longtemps.

Il était comme dans ses souvenirs. Sa voix lui fit l'effet d'une caresse et elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer d'émotion. Il était à nouveau là, devant elle comme elle l'avait rêvé tant de fois. Si elle s'était écoutée, Daphné lui aurait sauté dans les bras et l'aurait couvert de milliers de baisers. Cependant, elle était plutôt intimidée par lui. Il était tellement sur de lui, tellement mature. Silencieusement, ils se regardèrent tandis que Daphné reniflait. Darius amorça un geste, quand une voix tranchante les coupa.

\- Pourquoi tu fais pleurer ma fiancée ?

Marcus Flint venait d'apparaître à côté de Daphné. Cette dernière hoqueta de surprise. Le visage Darius prit une expression dégoûtée fortement exagérée. Il dit à Daphné dans un sourire.

\- Mais enfin Daphné, combien d'hommes gravitent autour de toi ?

Cette dernière lui sourit franchement alors que Marcus soupira d'agacement. Il cria, comme si il s'adressait à quelqu'un de sourd..

\- Je t'ai posé une question, tu parle si mal anglais pour ne pas me comprendre ?

Darius l'ignora royalement.

\- Daphné, je t'en supplie, dis-moi que ce type n'est pas celui que tu aimes. J'ai quand même tout de mieux que lui.

Elle hocha la tête, c'était tout ce qu'elle était capable de faire tant elle était heureuse qu'il soit face à elle et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

\- Tu vas voir espèce de connard !

Marcus venait de sortir sa baguette. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne fut pas assez rapide et le temps qu'il jette un sort, Darius l'avait déjà désarmé et l'avait mit à terre. Il s'agenouilla à côté de Marcus et il lui dit.

\- Tu me traites encore une fois de connard et je te saigne comme un goret, c'est clair ?

Comme l'ancien Serpentard en répondait pas, il lui reposa la question. Enfin, Marcus murmura un léger « oui » tremblotant.

\- Et je t'interdit de parler à Daphné et même de la regarder. Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que ta compagnie lui déplaisait au plus au point ?

Darius avait observé la jeune fille pendant tout l'après-midi, caché dans un coin, comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois à Poudlard et il avait tout à fait perçu son inconfort, hésitant longuement à intervenir mais il ne savait pas si Daphné serait heureuse de le voir.

Un peu avant le dîner, il avait abandonné sa surveillance un court instant pour féliciter le couple nouvellement marié et se présenter à Astoria. La jeune fille l'avait scruté sous toutes les coutures en lui tenant les mains, ce qui l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Elle s'était hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer qu'il devait avoir une discussion avec Daphné car la dernière fois, il était partit beaucoup trop tôt et n'avait pas laissé à la brunette la possibilité de s'expliquer, ce qui n'était absolument pas un comportement de gentleman. Surpris, il avait hoché la tête et avait pris congés.

Marcus Flint s'était vite relevé et avait rejoint sa table, racontant à Blaise sa mésaventure, la voix tremblotante.

\- Tu as eu affaire à l'oncle diabolique de Drago. Il fait ça à tout le monde. On peux s'estimer heureux que Tu-sais-qui ne l'ait pas eu dans son équipé à l'époque, parce qu'on en aurait chié. Et Potter aussi.

Darius était vraiment embêté. Daphné le regardait comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde antique mais elle continuait à pleurer, incapable de parler apparemment. Elle prit une grande inspiration et lui dit.

\- J'arrive. Retourne manger, je vais chercher quelque chose. Attends-moi, je fais vite.

Et elle partit en courant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les mains dans les poches, Darius décida de faire comme Daphné lui avait demandé, il retourna donc s'installer à la table « Hortensia » pour manger le plat de résistance qui avait été servit. Tandis qu'il entamait son assiette de canard avec appétit, il vit que quelques personnes assis à la table « muguet » étaient en proie à une certaine agitation. Il comprit de suite pourquoi : Daphné n'était pas revenue et Flint avait dû leur dire qu'il l'avait laissé en sa compagnie. Il leur fit donc un grand sourire et un petit signe de la main. Tous baissèrent les yeux. Il conversait avec son voisin de table sur l'importance du beurre dans la tourte à l'échalote quand il vit Daphné se pencher sur lui et mettre quelque chose dans sa poche et continuer son trajet comme si rien n'était. Curieux et avide de savoir ce qu'elle lui avait remis, il s'excusa auprès de son voisin et alla s'asseoir sous son arbre préféré dans le parc. C'était une lettre scellée du sceau des Greengrass. Il sourit en voyant un renard enlacé d'un G.

Il savoura chaque mot qui y était inscrit. C'était à lui seul que Daphné s'adressait et il voulait en profiter.

 _Darius,_

 _Je viens d'apprendre de la bouche de Drago que tu avais quitté le pays, que tu m'avais quitté. Je le prends comme un abandon. Innocemment, je pensais que nous nous reverrions en cours, que tu me laissais simplement un peu de temps pour digérer toutes les informations que j'avais en ma possession. Je ne t'ai pas retenu cette nuit là et aujourd'hui, je le regrette puisque devant mon silence, tu es parti. J'ai peur que tu m'en veuille alors que tu ne m'a pas quitté fâché. Tu m'as même laissé ta veste._

 _Pour être honnête, j'ai été assommé par tes révélations fracassantes. Jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible. Cette semaine, j'ai ressorti mes photos datant de Poudlard et je t'ai reconnu. Je me demande comment je n'ai pu faire le rapprochement. A l'époque Pansy Parkinson parlait sans cesse d'un certain « Darius ». Finalement, j'aurais peut être dû plus l'écouter._

 _Mais cela ne change rien au fait que si je ne t'ai pas retenu dans le parc cette nuit là, c'est parce que j'ai eu peur. Peur de tes réactions, ton baiser dans le couloir d'Harlow ne correspondait pas du tout à ce que j'espérais, tu m'as violenté plusieurs fois, tu ne pourras me contredire je pense. J'avais besoin de réfléchir, de peser le pour et le contre. Persuadée de te revoir, je ne me suis pas inquiétée._

 _Le soir même je savais quelle décision prendre, j'ai attendu de te voir avec impatience. Mon monde s'est effondré. Darius Malefoy avait quitté le navire, après avoir passé des semaines à m'apprivoiser et au moment où j'aurais pu lui manger dans la main, il s'est volatilisé, provoquant en moi un syndrome de manque._

 _Je ne te reverrais sûrement jamais mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu saches que toutes les fois où j'ai pleuré en ta compagnie, ce n'était pas à cause de toi et ce n'était pas de la tristesse. Je pleurs lorsque mes émotions sont trop fortes et que je n'arrive pas à les gérer. Elles se manifestent par des larmes. Ca a toujours été le cas. Tu n'as pas compris sûrement parce que toutes les fois où tu as pleuré, c'était parce que tu souffrais._

 _Il y a une semaine, si l'on m'avait demandé mon plus grand rêve, j'aurais répondu d'avoir mon diplôme et de trouver un emploi. D'être indépendante financièrement et moralement. On m'interrogerais maintenant, je répondrais que j'aimerais te retrouver et avancer main dans la main avec toi vers l'avenir._

 _Daphné_

Darius replia précieusement le document et le rangea dans sa poche intérieure. Il aperçut Daphné qui avançait vers lui, sourire au lèvre. La nuit était tombée, heureusement les points de lumières que l'on avait disposé un peu partout dans le parc permettait de voir assez loin. Il franchit la distance que la séparait de lui et il la prit dans ses bras. Darius prit sur lui, pour ne pas l'effrayer et ne pas se montrer trop brusque. Délicatement, il lui embrassa le cou, puis il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille qu'il aimait si fort. Le temps s'arrêta pour les amoureux. Une minute, une année, un siècle ? Elle pleurait. Il lui murmura en tapotant sa poche « Si j'ai bien lu ton manuel, tu es pleine d'émotions là ? Rien à voir avec le fait que j'embrasse mal ? ». Pour toute réponse, Daphné éclata de rire et le tira vers le chapiteau.

Ils rejoignirent finalement la fête, main dans la main. Personne ne fit attention à eux puisque les mariés ouvraient le bal.

\- Tu acceptes de te montrer avec moi ?

\- Je me fiche du regard des autres, tu as oublié ?

Ils s'installèrent à la table où Daphné était assise initialement.

Darius prit la jeune fille sur ses genoux. Tout le monde avait finit son dessert mais l'assiette de Daphné était intacte. Le suédois prit la petite cuillère et commença à dévorer la part de gâteau vanille/cerise. Il se fit vite rappeler à l'ordre par sa récente petite amie qui en voulait aussi. Tout en continuant à manger, il sortit sa baguette et à l'aide d'un accio fit léviter vers eux un énorme morceau de gâteau. Ils se partagèrent ensuite le plat sous les regards amusés ou dégoûtés des convives qui partageaient leur table.

Blaise murmura un « flippant » et invita Milicent à danser pour ne plus supporter cette scène plus qu'étrange à laquelle il assistait. En effet, une bonne partie des invités avait rejoint le couple nuptial sur la piste. Daphné et Darius purent donc finir tranquillement le dessert, sans que personne ne puisse y redire quoique ce soit.

Vers deux heures du matin, une bonne moitié des invités s'étaient déjà éclipsé et il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde sur la piste. C'est ce moment que choisit Darius pour emmener Daphné danser. La musique était lente et ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Paul et Lucius buvaient un digestif aux airelles à leur table. Mr Greengrass reconnut sa fille aînée qui dansait sur la piste avec...

\- Dis-moi Lucius, c'est ton frère qui s'accroche ainsi à ma fille ?

Lucius plissa les yeux, l'alcool et la pression de cette journée l'avaient un peu fatigué.

\- Oui, je reconnais Darius.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il est en train de faire ? Daphné est innocente, il la pervertie !

Lucius l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

\- Non. Il l'aime vraiment. Je te l'assure Paul.

\- Oh, et je peux savoir quelle valeur a ma fille à ses yeux ?

\- Mon manoir.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il aime ta fille autant que j'aime mon manoir.

Lucius expliqua la tractation qui avait eu lieu quelques mois auparavant. Paul lui dit :

\- Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir mettre tous mes œufs dans le même panier.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Que mes deux filles récupèrent tous les Malefoy qui traînent, je ne suis pas sur de l'accepter.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

A l'aube, Astoria et Drago filèrent vers le manoir où ils vivraient tous les deux, dans les appartements du jeune homme. Cependant, la mariée revint sur ses pas et jeta son bouquet à Daphné, un grand sourire aux lèvres. A ses côtés, Darius se pencha sur elle :

\- Il semblerait que l'on doive se marier dans l'année, c'est ce que veut la tradition.

Amusée, la jeune fille lui répondit que dans l'immédiat, elle n'était pas prête à supporter Narcissa et son organisation.

\- Trésor, Narcissa est ma belle-sœur, pas ma mère et à l'inverse de Lucius et Drago, je sais tout à faire la contrôler. Je peux te jurer qu'elle ne mettras jamais le nez dans nos affaires.

En regardant sa sœur partir, Daphné réalisa qu'elles ne vivraient plus jamais sous le même toit et que l'enfance était vraiment finit. Astoria partirai d'ici quelques jours en lune de miel et elle ne viendrait plus que pour manger ou pour de grandes occasions. Tout serait différent désormais. Pour se rassurer, elle se blottit contre Darius qui resserra son étreinte heureux.

Les parents de Daphné s'approchèrent du couple et le jeune homme se présenta. Il complimenta Mrs Greengrass sur la soirée et sur son élégante tenue. Elle fut immédiatement conquise par le jeune homme. Cependant, Darius se rendit compte que se mettre le père de Daphné dans la poche ne serait pas chose aisée. En effet, l'homme lui lançait des regards soupçonneux. Paul n'était pas impressionné par tout ce que l'on racontait à son sujet et en aucun cas il ne voulait lui montrer la moindre faiblesse sachant que le jeune homme pouvait s'y infiltrer. Surtout qu'il se souvenait bien de la tristesse de sa fille encore quelques semaines auparavant.

\- Eh bien Mr Malefoy, allez vous fuir de nouveau à l'autre bout du monde en laissant ma fille malheureuse comme les pierres ?

Darius sentit Daphné se tendre contre lui.

\- Je pense savoir ce que vous pensez de moi Mr Greengrass. J'ai de nombreux progrès à faire pour comprendre les femmes. En effet, il semblerait que j'ai mal analysé le comportement de Daphné et cela a nous a rendu les choses pénibles. Soyez certain que je le regrette plus que quiconque et que je vais m'employer à partir d'aujourd'hui à être l'homme idéal pour votre fille. Vous n'aurez plus jamais à vous plaindre de moi, je vous en fait le serment.

\- Vous êtes un beau parleur Mr Malefoy. J'espère sincèrement que le futur vous donnera raison.

Daphné posa sa main sur l'avant-bas de son père pour lui demander implicitement de ne pas en rajouter. Il lui sourit affectueusement et répondit à l'affirmative quand Darius lui demanda à raccompagner Daphné chez eux. Paul savait que quoiqu'il dise à sa fille, celle-ci n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. A l'inverse d'Astoria, Daphné verrait Darius sans chaperon et cela ne l'étonnerait même pas si elle perdait sa virginité avant le mariage. Il avait fait le maximum pour préserver ses filles, mais en ce beau jour de mai, ce n'était plus de son ressort. Impuissant, il transplana avec son épouse, laissant derrière lui Darius et Daphnée qui partirent enlacés faire une dernière promenade dans le parc.

FIN


End file.
